Love, Friendship, and Death
by Devious Lil Glomper
Summary: Contains: Yaoi content and some anti-Tea stuff. What if a little love triangle longs to have another poor soul involved? Friends become lovers, and some become enemies...and the little love 'square' collapses...DURING A SCHOOL CAMPING TRIP?!?! PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1: A Refused Invitation

****

DISCLAIMER: As much as I wished I owned Yu-gi-oh...*sigh* I'm disappointed to tell you that I don't...Yep yep, I DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh. I'm just another retarded fangirl.

*****

Devious Lil Glomper: Eheheheh...we're all shrouded by Yaoi fans, aren't we?

****

Seto: Hmph, you sicken me...

****

Devious Lil Glomper: Aaww...*pinches Seto's cheeks* Do you feel left out?

****

Seto: KEEP YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM ME! *mutters* rabid fangirls...

****

Devious Lil Glomper: Hey! If you don't let me pinch your widdle, chubby cheek, I'll sick a violent, rabies-drooling Téa on you! *is surrounded by hell fire*

****

Seto: *sighs* Fine...pinch away... _

****

Devious Lil Glomper: *pinches his cheeks happily* Here's an advice fangirls: Bribery is the ideal solution for cranky, widdle, bishies like our little Seto Kaiba XD ! Now, fire away on the Yaoi goodness!!! Btw, if you're a real sweetie, you'll give me a review, right? *smiles* ^_^

****

  
*****

CHAPTER 1: A REFUSED INVITATION

8:30 AM – students of Domino High all rushed inside building, soaking wet from the atrocious storm. The rain was pouring heavily and the citizens were expecting more rainfall.

"So much for a fun time at camp..." Joey complained.

Yugi sighed, "I thought we would have a beautiful weather today."

Téa entered the classroom, soaking wet, holding a broken umbrella on one hand and a dripping backpack on the other.

Joey looked up at her and grinned, "Not a good time to be wearing shorts, huh?"

"Can it, Wheeler!" she slumped on her desk, "Ugh, it's horrible outside! I slipped too many times to even count it!"

The sensei looked up from his desk, "Due to the heavy rain, we may have to cancel our class camping trip."

Everyone groaned.

Yugi stared at the window. Unexpectedly, the rain had stopped, and the sun was blaring intensely. There were still puddles of mud covering the most of the cement outside, but they were all quickly drying up.

"Hey, it's sunny outside!" Tristan announced.

Téa wailed, "Why did I get caught in the rain? It's not fair!"

"That was unexpected." The sensei scratched his head, "Anyways, we should just all get going. Single file please."

All the students lined up, carrying their backpacks and camping gear.

Joey tapped Téa, "Uh...Téa? Do ya think it was a good idea to wear really short...shorts? The sensei did warn us about...you know...mosquitoes."

"Nah! It's all good! Besides, I'm used to wearing these!" she shrugged, then thought, "_I'm gonna need it if I want to attract Yami's attention..."_

The sensei lead the students outside the school and onto the bus. He waited until everyone was on board and announced, "This is an outdoor experience and I know that some of you have brought your Duel Monsters cards, but the Head Master had strictly noted that no duels are allowed in the camp premises."

Joey slouched, "Not fair! And I brought all my good cards too."

"That should be all." The sensei concluded, "Now, who's ready for Camp Terra?" (A/N: Sorry...I'm really no good at making camp names and such. I just used this considering it sounded very 'earthly'.)

Everyone hooted and cheered in agreement.

Seto Kaiba sulked in his chair, disappointed that duels weren't allowed in camp. He muttered, "I'm gonna be camping with a bunch of dorks..."

Téa cheerfully jumped from her seat, looking back at Joey and Tristan who was sitting behind her, "HOW ABOUT A SONG?!?"

Both boys shook their heads, "NUH UH!"

She took a deep breath and started to sing, "THE...WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND! ROUND AND ROUND! ROUND AND ROUND!..."

Tristan plugged his ears, "Is she gonna be doing this for the next 4 hours?"

Joey sweatdropped, "I hope not..."

FOUR HOURS LATER

Téa had decided to make use of the time she had torturing both Tristan and Joey by continuing to sing, "Killing me softly with his song, KILLING MEEEE SOOFTLLY!"

"She's KILLING ME! PERIOD!" Joey grumbled.

Seto was growing furious from the noise, "WOULD YOU QUIET DOWN?"

Yugi apologized for both Téa and Joey, "Sorry Kaiba, but they're just excited."

"Keep your excitement to yourself and tone it down!" he spat back.

Finally, the bus had stopped. The sensei got up, "Okay kids. We're here! Please line up properly and carefully make your way out the bus. NO SHOVING!"

"Yeah, Joey!" Tristan sneered, shoving Joey forward.

"Fools." Seto muttered.

As the students hopped out of the bus, they all stretched, weary from the long 4 hour trip.

"Okay, kids, listen up. I want you all to get into groups of five. I'm going to assign you into designated areas with your group and you can build your tents there. There are no cabins, nor washrooms, but there should be an outhouse on every designated area. We're quite a distance from civilization, so use the survival techniques we all discussed from the last 3 weeks."

All the students paired up in groups of five. Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Téa arranged themselves together, but realized that they needed another person.

"Kaiba!" Yugi called out, "Wanna come and join us? We need one more."

Seto replied coldly, "I know what you're trying to do Yugi and I don't like it. Don't act all friendly. You know how I feel!"

"You have no choice, Kaiba." Joey said, "Everyone's already in a group, and you're the only one left."

"I can be my own group!" He yelled out furiously and walked away.

The sensei walked up to Yugi's group, "You kids are in the lake area. Just remember, don't build your tent too close to the water, okay?"

All of them nodded and set off to the lake area.

Seto looked back and frowned sadly, "I'm sorry Yugi...I just can't take that risk..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

****

Devious Lil Glomper: *shudders* Ugh...Téa sings Killing me Softly...on the brighter side...WAAIII!!! *cuddles Kaiba* What d'ya know? Seto does have an innocent side!

****

Seto: Ugh...you're pathetic. I quit! *leaves the room*****

Devious Lil Glomper: *yanks leash* Oh no you don't!

****

Seto: *is being choked* F-fine! I'll stay!

****

Devious Lil Glomper: Mwehehehe...it's so fun to keep cwanky bishies like you in a puppy leash! *pats Seto* now...BARK!

****

Seto: NO!

****

Devious Lil Glomper: *glares and yanks the leash*

****

Seto: URK! *sighs*.....woof woof...

****

Devious Lil Glomper: ^^ Good boy!


	2. Chapter 2: A New Found Love And A Lost F...

****

Devious Lil Glomper: Oh my god…I reached chappie 2!!

****

Seto: *rolls his eyes* yay…

****

Devious Lil Glomper: Eeeh…you're no fun! I'm getting Joey!

****

Seto: About damn time! I'm late for a meeting! *leaves the room*

****

Devious Lil Glomper: *pulls Joey in* Ya think you can be a better partner than Kaiba-boy?

****

Joey: *gasps at Devious Lil Glomper* PEGASUS?!?!

****

Devious Lil Glomper: …maybe not…*sweatdrop* Anyway, read on, my yaoi-lovin' buddies!

****

  
*****

CHAPTER 2: A NEW FOUND LOVE AND A LOST A FRIEND

Yami stretched out his arms, sniffing the fresh, crispy, night air. The only sounds that could be heard were the crackling of the bonfire, the little, nocturnal critters, and the giggling sounds of the other students nearby.

"Thanks for letting me out, Yugi." He thanked his aibou, "It was quite stuffy inside the soul room.."

"No problem." Yugi smiled sweetly, then he turns to Seto, "I'm glad that you decided to join us, Kaiba."

Seto tried not to make eye contact with Yugi and took a sip from his soda instead, "I didn't want to. The sensei forced me anyways."

"Either way, it's great that you're here with us!"

"Don't get too perked up about it, Yugi." Seto replied, turning away, and walking towards the lake, leaving his soda by the log.

"Man, he's touchy." Joey leered, taking a drink from his soda and placing it beside Seto's drink, "Oh man, I think the soda's starting kick in...I'll be back. Nature calls..."

As Joey left, Tristan quickly snuck by, grabbing a bottle he had hidden from his jacket.

"What's that, Tristan?" Yami asked.

Tristan snickered, "It's a little something I decided to sneak into camp. I need to get back at Joey for shoving me inside the girl's bathroom yesterday."

Yugi squinted his eye and looked at the label on the bottle that indicated XXX, "Is that alcohol?"

"Yep!" Tristan grimaced, opening the bottle, "One drop could really get a guy drunk!"

"You're not planning to..."

"Yes I am!" he replied, taking the soda and filling it up with alcohol, making sure that he didn't leave a single drop left on the bottle. Unfortunately, Tristan had picked up the wrong soda, filling up Seto's drink with alcohol, instead of Joey's.

Yami crossed his arms across his chest, "This can't be good, Tristan. You never know what a drunk Joey might end up doing..."

"Naaah...he'll end up asleep after he makes a fool of himself."

Joey came out of the outhouse, zipping up his pants, "Man, it's disgusting in there! It's so dark too. I nearly fell in."

Tristan watched mischievously as Joey picked up his soda and drank from it, thinking that he'll end up drunk.

Téa appeared from behind, carrying and flashlight, "Hey! We're planning on playing flashlight tag! You guys wanna join?"

"Sure, Téa!" Yugi nodded, he turns over at Seto's direction, "Ya wanna play, Kaiba?"

Seto looked back and thought, "_Maybe I should give him a break..."_

"Yeah, c'mon, money boy!" Joey hooted.

"Fine!" Seto replied, making his way back to others. He grabbed his soda and drank it to the last drop. 

Yugi smiled, "Great! Then let's go play!" He took Yami by the hand (A/N: AAAWWW!), and followed Téa with the other players.

"Heh heh heh...This is gonna be sweet!" Tristan laughed under his breath.

Seto felt an awkward feeling as he watched Yugi take Yami by the hand. Was it jealousy? Probably...he envied Yami and the fact that he gets a chance to be with Yugi whenever he wants. Seto may have all the money he can obtain to afford to live in luxury, but having to withstand the sight of Yami and Yugi together makes him sick inside.

"Yugi! You can be it!" one of the students called out.

Téa nodded, "Yeah! C'mon, Yugi!"

Yugi shrugged and smiled, "Okay!"

"RUUUN!" One of them called out. All the students scattered around in the dark, running away from Yugi.

"Let's go Yami!" Yugi said, still holding Yami by the hand, while Yami held a flashlight, "Let's go hunt them down!"

Seto, Joey, and Tristan had decided to stay together, and made sure that they kept their distance from Yami and Yugi. Téa had run off as well, but unfortunately for her, she had gone too far and ended up lost in the dark forest. (A/N: Heh, heh, heh...)

"Be careful where you step, aibou." Yami warned Yugi, worried for his aibou's safety.

"Don't worry, Yami." He replied, stepping over a couple of roots.

Meanwhile, Seto suddenly felt a little woozy. His vision became quite blurry, and his stomach seems to churn. Tristan was still waiting for Joey to go drunk, but he was disappointed that the alcohol hasn't kicked in yet.

"_What's taking so long, Joey? You should be drunk by now!_" he thought.

Téa was still lost, but she wasn't very far from the others.

"Hee hee, Yugi will never catch me! I just hoped that Yami was here with me instead." She sighed dreamily.

During that time, a couple of teenagers had been fooling around and smoking marijuana. They were strolling past the campgrounds, laughing at their stupid jokes.

One of the gangsters took a big whip of his marijuana, "This is great! We're far away from the city and we can smoke all we want!"

"Hey, you guys wanna see something I picked up?" one of them snickered.

"Did you bring the porn?" the other teenager wondered, high from the marijuana.

"Yeah! Where's the naked chicks?" another boy hooted.

"I've got something better," the youth gave a mischievous grin, taking a gun out of from his coat.

The boys all huddled around the gun, "WHOAH A HEATER!" (A/N: ^^;;; it's not an actual heater. It's just gangster slang for 'gun'.)

"Where'd you get the gun, dude?"

"Stole it from my big bro. He's loaded with all these guns and stuff!"

Suddenly the boys turned around, afraid that they had heard someone coming.

"Someone's out there! Let's scram!" one of them suggested. Afraid that the campers might catch them smoking and carrying a gun, they rushed back to their convertible and drove off. As they took off, they were too worried that the campers might report them to the authorities that they accidentally dropped and left their gun out in the campgrounds.

AN HOUR LATER

"Okay, kids." The sensei called out, "It's time to get back to your tents. We've got a big day tomorrow! Is everybody back yet from the flashlight tag game? I trust that none of you got hurt?"

Seto was feeling worse and worse by the minute. His stomach hurted more than ever and he felt like he was about to hurl.

A girl standing beside Seto noticed his condition, "Oh my god! I think he's gonna puke!"

Yugi ran to Seto and asked him with a worried tone, "A-Are you okay, Kaiba?"

Seto was relieved to hear Yugi's voice, but he was too dizzy and the agonizing pain was torturing him too much that he couldn't even reply.

"You might need to see the nurse, Kaiba." The sensei advised.

He managed to stutter, "I-I-I'll be f-fine..."

"We'll take him back to the tent, sensei." Yugi told the teacher.

"If his condition gets worse, I suggest that you really take him to the nurse."

Yugi nodded, as he lead Seto back to the lake area.

MOMENTS LATER

"Kaiba's resting in his tent right now, Joey." Yami told him, "It's best not to disturb him."

Tristan was growing impatient, "Uh...don't you feel a little...woozy yourself, Joey?"

Joey shook his head, "No...why?"

"Nothing." Tristan replied, disappointed that Joey wasn't drunk yet.

Joey cocked an eyebrow and went to his tent.

"What happened to Téa?" Yami asked.

Tristan shrugged, "I dunno, but she'll turn up somewhere..."

Everybody was already asleep that night, tucked in cozily inside their tents. Yugi had decided to stay awake and rested by the bonfire.

Seto was still feeling drowsy and the alcohol was still pestering his body system. He noticed that Yugi was still outside. He peeked from his tent and watched as Yugi stared deeply into the bonfire.

The young boy was captivated by intense burning flame. The more Seto watched Yugi, the more he found him quite...attractive. The bonfire shaded his pale, youthful face, making him look mysterious, yet innocent like the boy he is.

Seto suddenly had the sudden urge to walk up to Yugi. Unknown to him the alcohol that Tristan 'accidentally' added in his drink was making him think up some...unpleasant motives. 

"_What the hell, might as well go for it..._" Seto thought, but before he could even get Yugi to notice that he was there, Yami appeared and sat beside Yugi.

"You're still awake, aibou?" Yami asked him softly.

Yugi shrugged, "I'm not at all sleepy, Yami." Yugi shivered a bit, "Gee...it's kinda cold out here. Maybe you should get some sleep, Yami. I'll be fine by myself."

"I can't leave you out here, aibou." He replied, "I'll just stay with you."

Yami couldn't stand watching his aibou sitting there and feeling cold. He wrapped Yugi in a warm embrace as the young boy cuddled him close.

"Thanks, Yami." Yugi smiled meekly, slightly blushing.

Yami smiled sweetly at him, "Anything for you, Yugi."

Seto felt crushed as he watched them cuddled together by the bonfire. He had missed his chance and let Yugi slip away. He gulped down the guilt and sighed, "I'm glad that Yami had made you happy, Yugi...I'm just disappointed that it wasn't me."

He looked back, sadly watching as Yami and Yugi leaned forward for a soft kiss. He tried holding back his guilt as he sighed heavily, and went back to his tent.

*****

Téa had finally found her way back and arrived at the campgrounds. She sighed as she looked around the empty area.

"I guess everyone's asleep..." she muttered to herself.

The young brunette walked back to the lake area, but she noticed something on the ground. It was hard to see what it was, but she picked it up. 

"Oh my gosh!" Téa gasped, "Why is there a gun in the middle of the campgrounds?...I should take this to the sensei, but…I should let the guys know that I'm back first..."

With the gun in her hand, she walked away, back to the others. Just as she reached the lake area, she gasped. She caught Yami, the only boy that she had been inlove with ever since, kissing with her childhood friend, Yugi.

"Y-Yugi?" she stuttered, her face all pale and her fingers frozen, "Y-Yami?"

Both boys were shocked to see her. Yugi got up and stammered, "T-Téa!"

Yami tried to reason with her. He was aware of the gun she was holding, "Téa, please, it's not what you think!"

"I-I can't believe this." She sobbed, "I really liked you Yami…I really did…"

"Téa please…don't-"

"Don't patrionize me, you son of a bitch!" Téa wailed. She looks at Yugi, who was hiding behind Yami, "I thought I could trust you, Yugi! I TRUSTED YOU! You were my childhood friend!"

"Téa…" Yugi was speechless.

The young girl was enraged. She looked down, clutching the gun in her hand. Her conscience, told her to just back off and stay away, but at the same time, she had this powerful urge to get her revenge.

"Yugi's your childhood friend…but he stole Yami from you…" a debate was playing in her mind. She couldn't help herself. Téa slowly raised the gun, aiming it on Yugi as her hands trembled.

"Téa, don't do it!" Joey appeared from behind.

"Just drop the gun, Téa." Tristan added, trying to inch closer to her.

Téa was overshadowed by so many decisions. If she left Yami and Yugi, it'd continue to break her heart…on the other hand, she didn't want to pull the trigger. She had always talked about friendship and she couldn't kill Yugi…but…her instincts took her over.

"I'm sorry…Yugi…" she choked on her tears, slowly pulling the trigger.

"NOO! TÉA!!!" Yami yelled out, covering Yugi and protecting him from Téa's shot.

Then…BANG!

Yami released Yugi and looked back. On the dirt laid Seto. He was unconscious and bleeding excessively.

"K-Kaiba?" Yugi stuttered, taking heavy breathes.

No response.

Téa watched in horror as she realized what she had done. She gulped down the guilt that choked her inside.

"I-I…" her throat was too dry to even enable her to speak. She looked at Joey and Tristan, then shifted down to the gun.

"T-Téa…no…don't!" Yami shook his head vigorously, "Don't do it!"

Raising the gun, she quivered as she aimed it on the side of her head. She took a deep breath and muttered, "G-Goodbye…Yami…"

That was it…Téa had pulled the trigger…

THE END…

*****

****

Joey: HHEEEY! WHAT A RIPOFF!  
**Devious Lil Glomper**: Huh ô_O?

****

Joey: No 'to be continued'?

****

Devious Lil Glomper: Not really…Téa dies. Period…WAIT! There's always the epilogue!

****

Joey: …you're just lazy to make another chapter ¬_¬…

****

Devious Lil Glomper: ^^;;; maybe…but, what's a better way to end a fic with Téa's death?

****

Joey: How about me endin' up with a girlfriend?  
**Devious Lil Glimper**: …I guess I could set you up with a couple of ppl…

****

Joey: Make sure they're hot looking! Not like last time…

****

Devious Lil Glomper: I was aware of the last time I set you up with the fat, bag lady. *sweatdrop* Eheheh…

****

Joey: _;


	3. Epilogue

****

Devious Lil Glomper: I TOLD YOU THERE WAS AN EPILOGUE!

****

Joey: *sips on a soda* Are you sure Tristan didn't put alcohol on this?

****

Devious Lil Glomper: *shrugs* He was carrying another bottle around…

****

Seto: *limps* hyuk…

****

Devious Lil Glomper: _; looks like Tristan got the sodas mixed up again…

****

Joey: Uh…he looks really drunk.

****

Seto: Heh, heh *drunk talk* Heya, cutie. How's 'bout you 'an me get it on over at mah office, heh?

****

Devious Lil Glomper: You HENTAI! GO AWAY! *shoves the drunken Kaiba away*

****

Joey: Uuh…this may take awhile, folks. So, on to the epilogue! *laughs at Kaiba and Glomper from 30 feet away.*

****

*****

EPILOGUE

"Seto Kaiba should be fine. He has an excessive loss of blood but he should recover in a couple of weeks." The doctor told Yugi.

Yami placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder, "There's nothing to worry about."

Yugi sighed, "I wish Kaiba knew how grateful I am. He really saved my life. I thought he hated me."

"Everyone has a good side, my aibou." Yami smiled.

*****

Three months had passed since the demise of Téa Gardner. Yami and Yugi had promised that they would visit her grave often, sometimes bringing along a tiny Anzu or two to leave by her epitaph. (A/N: People have been telling me that 'Hey! Anzu is Téa's Japanese name!!'. Exactly, it's also flower, so she was named after a flower…There!)

"I can't help blaming myself for her death, Yami." Yugi sighed, shrugging and tugging his coat closely trying to keep himself warm.

Yami embraced him from behind, "It's not your fault, Yugi."

"That's what I try to keep telling myself, but…"

"Hmm?"

Yugi shook his head, "Nevermind…I just hope Téa is content and happy…wherever she is right now." 

Yami kissed his aibou on the cheek, "I'm sure she is…"

Unknown to both of them, Seto watched from the distance. He was glad to see Yugi smiling again. Even if he didn't win Yugi over, all that mattered to him was his happiness.

Yugi turned around and noticed Seto gazing from afar, "Kaiba?"

Seto smiled warmly at him and walked away…

THE END…

*****

****

Devious Lil Glomper: Téa content and happy? MY ASS! I HOPE SHE BURNS IN HELL! *sinister laugh*

****

Joey: o.O

****

Devious Lil Glomper: That scared you didn't it? You're so cute when you're all psyched out! PSYCHE! PSYCHE! PSYCHE!

****

Joey: Yugi was right…You are scary *flees*

****

Devious Lil Glomper: T_T No partner for me? *slumps on the ground*

****

Yami: What's going on in here?  
**Devious Lil Glimper**: YAMI! *flying death glomp*

****

Yami: O_O

****

Devious Lil Glomper: Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk! That's all folks! *continues to glomp Yami*


End file.
